


ну давай встречаться, хен?

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: — ну давай встречаться, тебе что, жалко что ли? ну давай, давай, хен!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	ну давай встречаться, хен?

**Author's Note:**

> написано для паблика https://vk.com/b_q_d_c

— ну давай встречаться, тебе что, жалко что ли? ну давай, давай, хен!

каждый день донхек таскается за старшим по пятам, куда бы тот ни пошел. он всегда выцепит его взглядом и увяжется следом: в коридорах, в столовой, в библиотеке и даже во дворе. минхен бесится. он ужасно бесится. точки кипения он достигает, когда младший все же догоняет его и повторяет из раза в раз все ту же фразу.

— будешь со мной встречаться? чего молчишь? это значит «да»? хен!

его голос над ухом подобен жужжанию назойливого комара в летнюю ночь — такой же ненавистный, что хочется прихлопнуть заразу, размазав по стенке. марк никогда не отличался жестокими садистскими наклонностями, но с донхеком по-другому и не получается, он будто специально выводит из себя. для него это все — не более, чем игра, в которой главным призом являются эмоции минхена: страх, гнев, подавленность. донхек получает удовольствие, когда видит, как лицо старшего от злости становится пунцовым, как он кривится в оскале и почти шипит на надоедливого парня. школьные зеваки прозвали их парочку «адски горячей», потому что вокруг них, кажется, стоит такая жара, что краска на стенах начинает плавиться и стекать на пол.

у всего есть конец, у всего есть предел. и у терпения марка тоже. он клянется себе, что это последний раз, когда донхек смеет позволять себе такие издевки. он терпеливо дожидается, пока они дойдут до автобусной остановки, потому что знает, что будет дальше.

три…

два…

один…

— марк, будешь со мной…

— буду, — сухо отвечает старший, даже не оборачиваясь на источник звука. спиной он чувствует сбитое дыхание и слышит только… тишину. он добивался этого так долго, что тишина становится настоящей музыкой для ушей — самой приятной мелодией, что ему приходилось слышать за свою жизнь. только вот это не длится даже пары минут.

— неужели? так просто? согласился? — губы донхека растягиваются в хитрой ухмылке, и он по-свойски хватает парня за руку. — тогда прямо сейчас состоится наше первое свидание. оно состоится в… кино! тебе же нравятся комедии, да? вот на комедию и пойдем.

он утягивает старшего за собой, и только на выходе из кинотеатра, после десятка рваных поцелуев на заднем ряду, марк спросит:

— так это была не шутка?

— а я похож на клоуна? странный ты, марк ли. пошли, провожу тебя до дома.


End file.
